Making the right decision
by Angel From Above Is Here
Summary: What if you are torn between to women? Is there a right decision? And if there is, what could make you make the right decision? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One of my better pieces, even if I say so myself! Please read and review to let me know whether you think I'm right! Reviews make me go all warm and fuzzy on the inside!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the All Saints characters. And I never will.  
**

**Chapter one  
**

Mac yawned and stretched. It had taken him hours to fall asleep last night. He really was sorry for that now, as he had an early shift at All Saints Hospital. With Cate…

The feeling he harbored for her were so new. So… intense. It pained his heart to admit that as he looked at the petite form of his fiancé Jill, who was lying next to him, sleeping peacefully.

He felt so guilty because he was putting her through all of this. Since his dangerous adventure a few weeks ago she had taken care of him. She had been there for him. Therefore he felt as if he was cheating on her when he confessed to himself that he longed to be with Cate.

Cate's bubbly personality, her sometimes too stubborn for her own good character. But especially her smile. When his day had begun badly, all she had to do, was smile at him and all his troubles seemed to become nightmares he could leave far behind in her company.

Although Cate had on more than one occasion hinted she wished to be more than friends, Mac was holding back. He had been feeling the same way about Jill in the beginning, after all. What if he realized after some time that it would have been better if he had stayed with Jill? Could he risk that? Could he jeopardize everything and take a leap of faith with this adventures and unpredictable woman?

He had no answer to this question. All rationality deserted him whenever he saw her or thought about her. How could he ever make the right decision?

He had to leave. Now. He couldn't sit next to Jill while he was trying to find out whether he would stay with her or leave her. Softly, as not to wake her, he crawled out of bed and walked over to the door.

In passing he grabbed his clothes from the chair. In the doorway he turned around and look at Jill one last time.

Once he was downstairs he got dressed, picked up his car keys and got into his car. He would buy himself a cup of coffee in the hospital. That would keep him going until lunch. Or at least he hoped.

He was so lost in thought he almost drove through a red light on his way to work. He hit the brakes. Luckily the road had been deserted, else he might have caused an accident. Softly and full of disbelieve he shook his head. That Cate was able to do this to him, had such control over him. But did he wish for it to stop?

Oh God, there he went again. For the hundredth time he sternly told himself he had to get her out of his mind. At least for now. He would have time enough to worry about all of this later. The only thing he had to worry about right now was the fact he would be spending an entire day in her company, and he had to make sure not to say anything he might regret later.

He had reached his destination and parked his car. He walked to the great, white building next to the hospital where he worked.

Mac had worked practically all across the country as an ambo, yet he liked it best here. Everyone was friendly, the bosses weren't too bad. What more could he want?

When he entered the building, Cate was already sitting on a bench with a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a doughnut in the other. Mac's heart skipped a beat.

He walked passed her and joined the other men. If she noticed him or wanted to talk to him, she would come and get him. She was not afraid to make a little fun of him once in a while, but they would always have a laugh at it later. And he liked it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Final chapter! Let me know what you think, because I really want to improve myself!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine…  
**

**Chapter two  
**

Their first call of the day. A man had gotten stuck underneath some wooden beams and iron whilst demolishing a house, and the burden was too heavy to lift by hand. And they were not allowed to lift it, as the decrease in pressure would release a huge amount of toxins in his bloodstream.

So Cate and Mac had informed Frank Campion, head of the Emergency Department, of the man's condition. He would have the best chance when the doctors were awaiting his arrival. If they arrived, that was…

"Just make sure he gets enough fluids. Give him a bag of sailing in you have one, do not let him lose consciousness," Frank had said before hanging up.

When they came in, they immediately saw where the man was laying. They hurried over there.

"Sir, can you tell me your name, please?" Cate asked him.

"Jonathan," he replied. His voice sounded strong despite the situation.

"Jonathan what?" Mac wanted to know.

They kept talking to him. Mac put him on IV Hartmann's. It was obvious his internal injuries were severe. They would have to fight to keep him alive long enough to get him to hospital and give him a chance.

"Get me a bag of sailing, please, Cate."

His BP was dropping, his heartbeat was elevated due to the stress. The man was doing his best to hold on.

"My wife…" Jonathan suddenly said.

"I'll call her," one of his coworkers said. He disappeared through a door to their right and five minutes later he informed them he had spoken to Emma and she was coming.

The rescue squad did, however, get in trouble. They called to let them know it would take them ten extra minutes to get there, as there was a roadblock on the shortest route to the destination.

This meant the man's chances of survival were getting slimmer by the minute. Cate monitored his ops. Mac was impatiently looking at his watch every other second.

"They're on their way," she tried to calm him.

"They should've been here ten minutes ago," he answered.

Cate knew that to. And she hated it if this happened. But she didn't want to take drastic measures that might endanger this man even further.

Time passed by slowly and Mac was becoming more and more agitated. He had begun pacing some minutes ago, as he was going mad. It had been half an hour since their latest call, and the rescue squad was nowhere to be seen. And Jonathan had deteriorated immensely. They couldn't afford to wait any longer.

"I'll try to reach Vincent, one way or another."

Cate agreed. In the mean while she stared another bag of Hartmann's.

Mac was getting frustrated because the rescue squad did not pick up. He decided to call Frank again.

Frank was a little angry at being disturbed, but when he heard it was Mac and the ambo explained the situation to him, the feeling abided. Frank told Mac not to worry; he would be calling the squad himself.

"That'll make them hurry," he grunted.

_It sure will,_ Mac thought.

He was brought back to the present by a female voice calling Jonathan's name. His wife was there.

Cate explained to her what was happening, with a little help of Mac. She sank down on her knees and took her husband's hand in hers.

Mac and his colleague now felt like absolute intruders. And that only became worse when Jonathan asked Emma whether she had already gotten the result of her pregnancy test back.

She nodded. Cate and Mac wished they could give them a moment of privacy, yet the couldn't because they had to closely moniture his ops and keep the bag of Hartmann's elevated.

Emma now showed him a package which she opened for him. Inside was a pacifier on which the words I love my Daddy were written. Jonathan smiled broadly and squeezed her hand.

But their happiness was not meant to last long. He went into full cardiac arrest. Vincent arrived precisely at that time and immediately went to work.

Mac and Cate now focused their attention on his wife.

When they inquired about the man later that day, he turned out to have died in hospital. His wife had been by his side the entire time. He had, or so she said, passed away with a smile on his face.

"I love you. And the baby you Carry. Don't you ever give up, okay? And don't let me ruin your happiness," his last words had been.

Cate and Mac looked at each other. Wordlessly the both of them decided that their relationship might not go that deep, but there certainly was a future for it.

Mac had a long talk with Jill that night. He felt so guilty… but he had made his desicion, he would continue his live with Cate by his side.

That did not mean things were any easier. He and Jill said their goodbyes in tears, as she would be going back to her family in Sweden.

They waved at one another one last time and disappeared from each other's lives forever.

Mac called Cate and told her everything. She said he had been a brave man. And just as she had been there after his accident, when she had jumped into the water to give him back his confidence, she was there for him now.

And she would always be.


End file.
